Cat Woman
by sarhea
Summary: What if the polyjuice fiasco in 2nd year had more long term repercussions for our heroine? WIP : Hermione Severus : Sorry, fic on hiatus
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Cat Woman  
  
RATING: PG13  
  
KEYWORDS: HP  
  
PAIRINGS: HG/SS - SS/HG Who else?!  
  
SUMMARY: Lyress got me thinking with one of her comment/challenge/plot bunny things on WIKTT. What if the polyjuice fiasco in 2nd year had more long term repercussions for our heroine?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea1980@yahoo.ca  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter and co. That privilege belogns to J.K. Rowling and whoever she decides to license to. Though I wish I had my own Severus Snape. *huffs* Well, I can dream, can't I?! I don't make any money off writing so please don't sue!  
  
NOTE: Will definitely have lots of smut later on but for now PG13 it is.  
  
Chapter 3 up!! Ripple Effects  
  
Minor changes so the story takes place in sixth year only as required by the challenge.  
  
========================================================  
  
~*~ Challenge by Lyress ~*~  
  
Polyjuice Potion is meant to be taken to form another human NOT animal form - this is why Hermione had to spend time in the infirmary because the potion did not fully work on a cat form.  
  
Residual effects come to light in her final year - when she comes of age as a human and as a cat and goes into heat. Yes that is right mad phermones, scenting out her mate, mad urges to nap in the sun and a sudden appreciation for Mrs Norris' cat nip.  
  
Her mate of course is Snape.  
  
(please use the idea that due to time-turner use she is now of age i think that she could have added a LOT of time two years anyway so she would be 20ish - christmas, night time etc.)   
  
Other possibilities you may choose to include:   
  
= Snape is part vampire   
  
= Hermione becomes an animagus cat or even dog lol imagine the mental turmoil.  
  
= Draco/Harry  
  
= Draco/Ginny  
  
= Hermione prowling through the great hall  
  
= Hermione facing off with Sirius   
  
= If possible find a way to bring Sirius back 


	2. It Begins

AN: Setting the Stage.  
  
AN: Modified slightly so the whole story takes place in the Trio's 7th year  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ It Begins ~*~  
  
Hermione Granger stalked down the cavernous corridors tugging at the collar of her robes. She had not been made Head Girl in her final year but was not overly disappointed at missing that honor. She knew she had broken too many rules in her younger years with her two best friends. She was confident her marks, OWLs, NEWTs, and apprenticeship efforts with Minerva McGonogall would more than make up for that lack. Besides, with the way things were going this year was going to be It in the War against Voldemort.  
  
A few students glanced by at the stalking upper student curious. They weren't used to seeing the prim know-it-all Gryffindor Prefect uncomfortable, for any reason, as she looked now - flushed, hurried, quick to anger, irritable.   
  
In the past few days, since the start of the school year, she had bitten the heads off anyone who dared to inquire including her closest friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. The only ones safe from her wrath were the staff who were at a loss: Hermione Granger was not prone to fits of moodiness or temperamental explosions. Some of the students who had suffered from her suddenly biting tongue were Slytherins. Being Slytherins they were not about to let things go.  
  
Pansy Parkinson glanced over at Millicent Bulstrode and Emily Walters. She was reasonably certain between the three of them they could take down know-it-all Granger before the mudblood could even have her wand out.  
  
"I want her to bleed!" Pansy hissed with a sadistic gleam in her hard eyes.  
  
Unfortunately for the Slytherins they made the mistake of underestimating our heroine.  
  
Any cat lover knows it is dangerous to corner an angry feline. It is ten times more dangerous to corner an angry Gryffindor lioness.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the three Slytherins were in the Hospital Wing being treated by the mediwitch for several deep lacerations. As per procedure Poppy Pomfrey summoned the House Heads in question, Professor Severus Snape and Professor Minerva McGonogall.  
  
As soon as Pansy caught sight of the Slytherin House Head she began babbling.  
  
"Professor Snape! You have to get the Headmaster to expel Granger! I swear she's a werewolf! She had claws and gold eyes! She scratched us!"  
  
The two other girls quickly added their babbling assent and support.  
  
"She had real claws!"  
  
"Like a tiger!"  
  
"She looked crazy!"  
  
Severus Snape stared at his students then at Poppy. Understanding his silent plea the mediwitch quickly cast a sedative charm over the three teens.  
  
"Morpheus Somus!"  
  
Minerva McGonogall pursed her lips confused and skeptical.  
  
"What is this Poppy? Is it true? Did Hermione Granger attack these girls? It's not some wild tale these Slytherins made up?"  
  
Poppy shook her head, her expression very solemn.  
  
"The students who brought them here were Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Miss Parkinson provoked Miss Granger verbally and drew out her wand. However before she could cast a hex Miss Granger attacked her physically." Poppy shrugged helplessly. "Miss Welsh said Hermione's hand was curved like a claw as it struck and a second later the lacerations appeared and began bleeding profusely as most facial wounds do."  
  
Severus glanced at the lacerations on the three girls. They were long thin pink lines that would heal without scars. Almost clean, surgical in nature. He glanced up at Poppy.  
  
"Are you sure Poppy? These look as though they were made by a knife. Miss Welsh did not see Miss Granger hold a blade, or a wand?"  
  
"Severus!" Minerva huffed ready to defend her star pupil.  
  
Severus glared at the Transfiguration teacher but was cut short by the next few words.  
  
"Severus is right to be concerned Minerva."  
  
"What?!" Both teachers turned to Poppy.  
  
"What did you find Poppy?" Severus asked softly.  
  
Poppy waved at the beds behind her.  
  
"Miss Parkinson's scars were caused by claws. I found a fragment of claw inside one of the lacerations." She held up a vial containing a fragment of ivory colored material. "It is undeniably feline though proportioned for a humanoid."  
  
The teachers stared at the mediwitch horrified.  
  
"You mean Miss Granger is a werecat?!" Severus asked increduous.  
  
"I'm not sure." Poppy admitted. "I need to do a more indepth examination before I can say anything." She glanced at Minerva who nodded shakily.  
  
"I'll send Miss Granger down immediately and inform the Headmaster. Severus, would you please owl the parents and reassure them?" Minerva asked.  
  
Severus nodded. "Of course." He glanced at Poppy. "Do you need any special diagnostic potions?"  
  
Poppy shook her head. "Not until I have an idea of what to look for."  
  
The Potion Master nodded. "I'll be in my office until ten tonight. Minerva, you better make an announcement in your Common Room or her friends are going to come demanding to know what happened to Miss Granger."  
  
The Griffindor Head sighed at the thought of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and invisibility cloaks. With that the three staff members went their separate ways.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
AN: I made up the spell Morpheus Somus - roughly translated dream sleep? My latin sucks.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	3. The Bare Facts

AN: Modified slightly so time sense is more clear - this is her seventh/last year  
  
AN: Still PG. Sorry everyone looking for smut.  
  
AN: What is it that made Hermione go crazy?   
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ The Bare Facts ~*~  
  
A few days later Poppy Pomfrey made a presentation of her findings to the Hogwarts staff at an emergency staff meeting.  
  
"Miss Granger's current condition is an unforseen side effect of the ill-brewed polyjuice potion ingested during her second year." She announced.  
  
Severus snorted. "Ill-brewed? It was perfect apart from one teensy-weensy mistake." He chuckled deeply. Eyeballs rolled at his taking pleasure in a Gryffindor's mishaps. "She added a cat hair instead of a human hair of her target!"  
  
Xiomara Hooch had to snort at that thought. She had never seen a twelve-year-old Hermione covered with cat fur but she could imagine the sight.  
  
Minerva huffed angrily but had to smile at the memory as well. Hermione had been utterly pathetic and terrified of her potion brewing mishap. Not that it ever stifled her Gryffindor courage in her later adventures with Harry.  
  
Poppy nodded. "I never expected there to be any side effects." She sighed. "All documented cases I looked at have been with adult witches and wizards accidentally adding animal tissue at the end. None involved a pre-pubescent witch." She hesitated before expanding. "Miss Granger had not begun her menses at the time of the incident. In fact they started a lunar cycle later."  
  
Minerva frowned. "Then why now?" She asked.  
  
"An unexpected interaction?" Severus offered.  
  
Poppy nodded. "I believe so. She mentioned volunteering for a divination exercise in her sixth year. Her roommate Lavender Brown attempted to perform a charm that was designed to reveal the target's spirit animal. It revealed Miss Granger's spirit animal is a small wild cat the size of a house cat with distinct markings."  
  
"What does that have to do with what happened?" Minerva asked impatiently.  
  
Poppy's expression sobered. "The charm awakened Miss Granger's spirit animal. Her body had already changed once to possess feline qualities. It has been working on her essense, her soul, her magic all summer; it is changing her mind and body."  
  
"You mean Miss Granger is going to change into a cat?!" Minerva was horrified at the thought of her star pupil being trapped as a cat.  
  
Severus frowned but said nothing.  
  
Poppy shook her head.  
  
"Nothing as drastic as that. Her body has been under going the changes since the end of sixth year but they are coming to the peak, the most dramatic changes now. That's why she has been so moody and irritable since she returned."  
  
"Is she infectious?" Severus asked the question on everyone's mind but no one wanted to ask. Was she a new breed of lycanthrope?  
  
Poppy smiled. "No. The changes are genetic, part of her cells and not transferable by exchange of bodily fluids." She frowned. "However any children she bears will more than likely carry the traits."  
  
Severus winced. "Great. How are we going to explain this to her parents?"  
  
Minerva sighed. "Let me deal with that. Anything else we have to watch out for Poppy?"  
  
Poppy nodded. "Miss Granger's body has been subtly altered. It exhibits more feline tendencies. As demonstrated her nails sharpen into claws when provoked or terrified. Miss Granger has also exhibited phenomenal agility and an acute sense of balance."  
  
Xiomara nodded enthusiastically. "Hermione was one my worst flying students. She could barely reach five feet off the ground before wobbling. Now she has the agility and balance of a cat. She always knows which direction she's going and where's the ground. She could be a first class Quidditch player if she got into it."  
  
"How is she taking it?" Filius Flitwick asked sympathetically.  
  
"Once she got over the horror of clawing Miss Parkinson she was intrigued. She was more than willing to suggest ways of testing the limits of the changes induced in her."  
  
Albus Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"But Hermione is Human."  
  
"By Ministry standards yes." Poppy nodded vigorously. "Some may look down on her but there are families with non-human blood. Like veelas, giants, nagas, and fae." Poppy shrugged. "In a sense her magic is more potent. Her spirit animal is active with a lot of influence on her psyche and physiology. She may need some training from a Native American shaman on how to use that new aspect of her powers." Poppy smiled wryly. "She was already making plans on spending the summer in Arizona in a Navajo wizarding community."  
  
Everyone laughed when they heard of Hermione Granger's plans.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ronald Weasley stared at his friend awed.  
  
"Are you serious Herm? Can you really land on your feet like a cat?!"  
  
Harry Potter slapped his hand over his red-headed friend's mouth.  
  
"Ignore him. He just wants to know what else you can do?"  
  
Hermione glared at her two friends before softening.  
  
"I'm not sure what else I can do." She admitted. "Nurse Pomfrey and Madame Hooch tested my reflexes and sense of balance. I have a pretty good sense of balance and spacial-depth perception." She glared seeing the glazed look in their eyes. "It means I can play really good Quidditch." She summed up in terms they would understand. "But I'm not going to!" She added hastily. "Professor Snape will scream foul about unfair advantage and I don't like Quidditch that much! You guys will just have to win without me."  
  
Ron frowned at that. Harry just smiled. He didn't want to win using an unfair advantage. That would be Slytherin.  
  
"Is there anything else Hermione? Anything bad?" He asked warily. He'd learned to be careful if something seemed too good to be true.  
  
Hermione sighed. "If I get angry my claws come out. If I feel afraid my instincts get the better of me. I could seriously hurt someone." She spoke soberly. That was enough to quell their delight. She spoke in a lighter tone. "I'll have to get some extra training under a Native American shaman to learn how to work with my spirit animal." She spoke enthusiastically. "There are some Navajo wizarding communities that are very particular about exchange students. I'm thinking of spending the coming summer in Arizona or Nevada." She added with a grin before launching into an enthusiastic spiel about the qualities and capabilities of shamans and spirit animals.  
  
Her friends settled down groaning but listened to her excited ramblings.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
AN: Made up the magic/science behind spirit animals affecting the body. Think Hyena-Xander  
  
AN: Will be a while before I update. *shrugs* Lots of ISPs and presentations to prep for.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	4. Ripple Effects

AN: Sorry for the long wait - had other projects going.  
  
AN: Thanks to my reviewers. I'm using some of your ideas. Loved the idea of chatti Dragonsdaughter1!!  
  
AN: Modified so everything happens in sixth year.  
  
AN: Okay, what else is happening to our heroine?  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ Ripple Effects ~*~  
  
Of course, things did not go as smoothly as Hermione had expected. The effect of the charm on her was more subtle than merely modifying her nails and increasing her agility. She started developing more obviously … feline tendencies.  
  
Slytherins who attempted to avenge Pansy learned that she was far more aggressive and impervious to threats than ever; and quick to strike back against perceived threats. There were several students using dictaquills for a few days after encounters with Hermione. The bones in the hands cracked easily when pressured.  
  
Harry and Ron witnessed her forcing Mrs Norris to back away during one of their midnight strolls. A contest of stares, a battle of wills that Hermione won with aplomb. When they pointed it out she had been confused but not too worried.  
  
"Maybe that is the trick to dealing with Mrs Norris - show no fear." She replied evenly. "Animals sense emotions, they can taste fear." Her face maintained its now usual mask-like composure.  
  
At first they had crowed to everyone they met, as though they had been the one to cow the infallible Mrs Norris. That is until they found Hermione playing catch-the-charmed-mouse with Mrs Norris in a library study room. Mrs Norris and Hermione had settled their differences for a stalking partner interested in similar games.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing?!" Harry asked feeling slightly queasy.  
  
His best friend had spent the last ten minutes stalking after a charmed mouse, herding it against the more obvious threat of Mrs Norris. Until she got tired of the game and pounced on the magicked toy.  
  
Hermione merely stared up through cool, veiled eyes. "Testing my reflexes." She replied in patient, long suffering tones.  
  
"But you enjoyed it." Harry was starting to feel sick at the memory. Voldemort was like that. He enjoyed using long forgotten dark magic to cause pain. But this was Hermione! She was his best friend.  
  
"And why should that bother you?" Hermione responded evenly. "It is part of me. I like the game. Just like Mrs Norris."  
  
"So does Voldemort!" Harry shouted. "He gets off on causing pain!"  
  
The cool mask vanished as the catgirl hugged her worried friend.  
  
"Don't worry Harry! It is like flying for you. You like playing seeker, don't you? The thrill of catching the snitch, the sense of victory?" Hermione spoke softly.  
  
Harry nodded unsteadily.  
  
"It is the same for me." The witch spoke with a faraway amber glow in her brown eyes. "A game of wits," She grinned. "Of cat and mouse."  
  
Harry smiled, relieved at the explanation.  
  
Unfortunately that wasn't the extent of changes Hermione Granger was undergoing.  
  
Anyone with a Y-chromosome could not deny know-it-all bookworm was suddenly exuding sensuality and confidence. Being typical males several students made the mistake of hitting on the seventh year Gryffindor only to be shot down very publicly.  
  
"You have got to be kidding! I am not interested in going out with a Quidditch-mad 'boy' with sweaty palms!" She told several male students who made the mistake of assuming she would be desperate for a boyfriend. "I want a man who actually thinks with what is between his ears!" Hermione added scornfully, pale brown eyes glowing almost amber.  
  
Of course, being males many, including one Draco Malfoy, took it as a challenge.  
  
He ended up spending Halloween in the Hospital Wing suffering from a bruised instep, a dislocated shoulder and a minor concussion when he tried to accost one Hermione Granger.   
  
She used a judo over-the-shoulder throw on him. Her parents had insisted on her learning some Muggle means of self-defense, against "any nasty people who want to hurt you".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus Snape stared at the student sitting on the quarantine bed with her legs folded underneath her, stretching, arching, reaching for the ceiling her fingers laced together palms facing out. The thin cotton fabric of the hospital gown clung to the defined curves of her body. The Potion Master could see the hardened tips of her breasts. He fumed silently. She did not have the decency to use a robe or blanket to cover herself!  
  
Hermione knew what he was thinking and she didn't care. She was utterly unselfconscious of her body. She had wanted his attention on her and now that she had it she was pleased. Old morals were ignored in the face of what she Was.  
  
At first she had been confused by the conflicting messages and urges coursing through her body. It had taken one month of building sexual tension followed by confusion before the Gryffindor witch sought out information from several female staff and students. That and some midnight research in the Restricted Section helped Hermione comprehended what she was and the subconscious message she was putting out: I am queen. I am powerful, knowledgeable, and capable. Those who cannot defeat me are not worthy. Being inexperienced males her schoolmates had taken it as a challenge.  
  
But Draco Malfoy was the last straw. Hermione was not going to roll over for any tom. Feline instincts shrieked at her to seduce the closest available male. Her intellectual side blended in human calculation to demand the most suitable male whose interests and abilities were on par with hers, a potential sire of her offspring with the best genes. Given the limited availability of suitable males her subconscious hit on what it perceived as the most suitable - Severus Snape.  
  
Snape fumed at this display of feminine grace and spun on one leather-shod foot to leave the hospital ward.  
  
His temper was near explosive point when he reached Poppy's office where the Mediwitch had called for an impromptu meeting.  
  
"What is the meaning of … this?" The Slytherin wizard sneered with distaste. "I expect Miss Granger to be punished and here I find her in the Infirmary!"  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes were unexpected grave. That was enough to cut the ranting.  
  
"What is it Albus?"  
  
The Headmaster sighed and stroked his beard.  
  
"I've come across some unexpected information that has grave implications on Miss Granger's current condition." He announced.  
  
He paused expectantly as McGonogall wrung her hands torn between impatience and fear. But Snape refused to give in to the unspoken pressure to make inquiries. Finally the Headmaster sighed and began speaking.  
  
"I have been observing Miss Granger for the past month. I'm afraid her body has changed in a more unexpected fashion."  
  
"She's behaving like a cat in heat!" Snape sneered.  
  
Blue eyes met black gravely. "Precisely."  
  
"What?!" Both teachers screamed aghast and turned to the mediwitch.  
  
"What is Albus talking about Poppy?" McGonogall demanded imperiously.  
  
The mediwitch fussed tugging at her robes before she caved in.  
  
"Miss Granger is literally experiencing periods of sexual ardor linked to her menstrual cycle." Poppy explained in a brisk fashion that did not alleviate her slight blush. "As Albus crudely put it she literally goes into heat. She said she did not notice anything drastically different during the summer, just a little more interest in boys but nothing that really caught her attention." She coughed discreetly. "That changed when she returned to Hogwarts."  
  
"She spent an entire lunar cycle in a magical environment that activated with her coming-of-age." Albus explained bluntly.  
  
"But Hermione just turned eighteen September 19. She's been moody since she arrived in September." McGonogall countered.  
  
"You forget the timeturner." Dumbledore countered. "She added nearly four months to her age. And unlike most students when she started attending Hogwarts she was eleven, turning twelve; almost a year older than most of her year-mates. She's been eighteen since the start of her summer." Dumbledore sighed stroking his beard. "Ministry and Muggle laws consider eighteen as the age barrier. She is an adult by magical and Muggle custom. The magic that affected her must have recognized that and started the more dramatic changes once her sixth year ended."  
  
Snape pursed thin lips frowning thoughtfully. "What does that mean? What is this magic that affects her?"  
  
Dumbledore glanced at a mirror charmed to provide a view into the quarantine room. The other three followed his gaze to watch Hermione Granger prowl about the perimeter of the room flexing her hands against the lean muscles in her flanks.  
  
"I observed Miss Granger's nocturnal walks. She spent a few nights in the Restricted Section alone. She managed to reach some sort of agreement with Mrs Norris. I'm afraid Mr Flitch's cat has a new friend." Blue eyes twinkled. "She easily heard and evaded you Severus. I am afraid you are losing your touch."  
  
Snape hissed. "You let her enter the Restricted Section?!?"  
  
Dumbledore spoke more solemnly. "We need to know what is happening. And Miss Granger is a very good researcher with a vested interest."  
  
"And what did she find?" Poppy asked with interest.  
  
"She found a minor mention of a group of Middle Eastern witches called chatti that acted like North American shamans practicing anthromorphism." Dumbledore answered. "It is generally a tradition of witches and passed down from mother to child."  
  
"You aren't telling us everything Albus." Snape growled warningly.  
  
The Headmaster sighed. "Chatti are werecats of Muggle Egyptian myth. In Old Wizarding Egypt they were priestess of a small select sub-sect of Bastet, the Egyptian patroness of women, cats, and children. It was an honor for a witch to be selected to serve Bastet, to be gifted with powerful wandless magic. Typically the tradition was passed down family lines. Chatti and their offspring tend to be extremely powerful with unusual talents.  
  
"I talked to Bill Weasley. No one knows what happened to the Chatti; they were literally wiped out, every female and child, every root and clan. Most likely by some Dark Wizard who influenced the Pharaoh of the times. If there were any survivors they have been hiding for very good reason."  
  
McGonogall frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Snape sighed with exasperation. "Weren't you listening to Albus? Chatti and their children have wandless magic. Surely you can think of several pureblood families including the Ministry who would love to control a child with such magic?"  
  
"Oh. Ohh!" McGonogall blushed. She glanced at her colleagues. "So what do we do now?"  
  
The Supreme Mugwump was stumped. "I don't know."  
  
Poppy frowned. "I suppose we could ask Miss Granger."  
  
"What do you mean?" McGonogall was confused. "What would she know?"  
  
"It is her body undergoing the changes." Poppy pointed out practically. "She is the one experiencing the symptoms. I suggest we listen to a few to figure out what is happening and what to do about it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
AN: Okay, no smut. But I'm getting there!  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	5. And Hermione?

AN: What does Hermione think of this? What does She want? Read and fine out!  
  
AN: WARNING! WARNING! Definitely Rated R!! Just say that she's going to make her wants pretty clear. Skip if you're underaged or stuff  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ And Hermione? ~*~  
  
Hermione on the other hand was not willing to co-operate. She merely smiled and nodded amiably and kept her lips sealed.  
  
"I feel fine." Was her standard reply to all queries.  
  
Exasperated the staff took turns trying to persuade her to talk; and when that failed inviting her friends to get her to open up. She was no longer quarantined as infectious but the school medic insisted she remain in the Hospital Wing for observation. Her friends took turns bring her assignments, and keeping her up-to-date.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus Snape frowned glancing at the charmed mirror. It gave him a view of the Gryffindor student working on her homework dressed in a pair of oyster colored satin lounge pants matched with a burgundy knit shirt.  
  
Miss Granger seemed to be enjoying her confinement. He sneered. The know-it-all would be happy as long as she had a few books. Feeling irritated he swept out of Poppy's office. This was none of his concern. He had his own students and classes to worry about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unfortunately the other staff members were not so sanguine.   
  
"Why is she behaving like this?" Minerva McGonogall cried feeling utterly exasperated with her prize student.  
  
"Behaving like what?" Athena Hooch responded acidly. "Like a perfect angel. Too perfect if you ask me." She mumbled. "Much more sneaky than any run of the mill student."  
  
Filius Flitwick glanced up from the small handwritten volume he was reading. There was a slight frown on his normally cheerful face.  
  
"She wants something. Or to be more precise, someone." He announced in grave tones.  
  
Everyone turned to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Minerva asked feeling lost. A sensation she did not appreciate one bit.  
  
"I've been doing some research Minerva," the Charms instructor explained carefully. "There is so much we have forgotten about Chatti."  
  
"And what have you found out Filius?" Poppy asked briskly.  
  
The little wizard coughed flushing pink. "My observations and research led me to certain conclusions about Miss Granger's condition." He glanced around. Everyone was hanging on his word. Feeling slightly pleased he continued. "One. Her level of raw power and instinctive talent have increased five fold in the past weeks. Two. Her sixth and seventh senses, her sensivity to emotions and her surroundings have increased as well as her physical reflexes. Three. Her intellectual capabilities have not been damaged by her new abilities. She has a plan, a goal, the question is what."  
  
"What?" Hooch demanded impatiently.  
  
Filius shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, something very important by the effort she has placed in hiding it from us as well as her friends."  
  
"Have you talked to Harry and Ron?" Minerva spoke glancing around the room.  
  
"I have." Poppy answered. "None of them have a clue. Hermione was always the one to do the research and find the answers. They know she is different and that's it. The other students are beginning to sense it as well." She shrugged. "Wilber Lowery and Susan Bones were in the other week to be treated for botched hexes. They saw Hermione experimenting with her wandless magic."  
  
Minerva groaned. "Great. I suppose we shall be honored with Malfoy Senior's presence."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing...  
  
"Professor Snape." Severus refused to respond to that soft silky drawl. "Severus." He froze at the shivers those tones sent up his spine. Slowly he turned around clasping his hands at waist level, to hide the tremors.  
  
"Miss Granger." His voice did not show any indication of his feelings, his quashed desire to run from a pair of gold-hazel eyes set in an oval face. Full moist lips curved into a secretive smile. The instinct for self-preservation vanished before the prideful need to stand his ground. "Are you feeling all right?" He spoke carefully, veiling his conflicting desires. "Do you need Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
That feline smile widened. Gold eyes caught obsidian as Hermione Granger stalked towards her prey, one Severus Snape. She had thought about this for a long time tossing and turning in her dorm bed, in her hospital bed, and she was tired of this. The only bed she wanted to be in belonged to a particular Slytherin.  
  
"Oh no Professor," The husky voice sent shivers up the Head of Slytherin's spine. "The only one I need is you."  
  
Severus froze, very much like a cobra before a mongoose, only this mongoose was a predatory female feline, a golden lioness.  
  
She pouted, sensing his shrieking instincts, feeling the swirl of magic about him responding to the reflexive survival urges. Twisting into a form that would respond to the situation. But Hermione was not going to let that happen. Deftly she wove the energies of her own personal aura into a net that snuffed any attempt at spell casting.  
  
Severus sensed the magical energy in the room deaden. Black eyes widened when he realized what she had done. The witch had secured all the latent energies in the room making it in essence a null-magic cell used by the Ministry to secure wandless mages. He could not stop the curse that slipped past his lips.  
  
"Mudblood Witch!"  
  
Gold eyes flared with anger before she smirked. For some reason the smirk terrified him more than the anger.  
  
"Mudbood. Mud. Blood." Hermione tasted the words tapping a slender finger against her lips. "How strange the snobbish purebloods hit on the most accurate description of Muggleborns and turned it into a slur."  
  
Severus froze. Where was this going? Was she going to tell Minerva?  
  
Hermione ignored that silent question in favor of her verbal analysis as she circled the Slytherin very much like a cat stalked a toy mouse.  
  
"I am a Daughter of the Earth, the Great Goddess chose to bless me and those like me. She saw potential in Muggles. She bestowed upon me a portion of Her own Power. She Chose me above Purebloods like Malfoys and Longbottoms and Weasleys who keep their power alive by breeding it like a farmer breeds cattle." She hissed. "I would rather be a mongrel so blessed to give my loyalties to who I choose than a lapdog to an insane psychopath."  
  
Severus inhaled sharply. He was not religious, few wizards were, but no true magen academic could disprove the existence of the Old Powers. The Horned Lord and the Green Lady had not walked or indicated their approval of wizarding society in centuries.  
  
"You are right." The stark words from the Potions Master stopped Hermione in her tracks. "Wizards have forgotten the Old Powers, the magicks we can never dare to lay claim to without paying a terrible price." Black eyes met gold squarely. "As you have for your stronger talents."  
  
Hermione laughed. "What price? What price do you speak of Severus Snape?" This was not the time for observing social niceties. This was the time for hammering out the links for a chain; the links of understanding in a chain….  
  
"You cannot control yourself. You are gaining feline attributes, becoming less human. You are losing friends and gaining enemies who do not understand what is happening."  
  
She tipped her head to one side, observing her through bright gold eyes before she spoke.  
  
"But you are mistaken Severus Snape. I know precisely what is happening to me. I am changing. I am becoming more than what I once was. I am becoming a servant of Who was once respected by mages and Muggles alike. A servant of the Lady who knows what is truly important…." She moved until there were bare inches separating them, tipping her head back to meet his glare challengingly and hissed, "Life. New life. And children."  
  
Severus bowed his head, black strands forming a curtain, but he could not hide from her challenging stance. "Bastet." He spoke mildly.  
  
Hermione laughed and stepped away. "It is one of Her names."  
  
"And what do you want?" Severus inquired off-handedly. This was easier than handling the Dark Lord. This was a student, a powerful student, but one far less likely to torture or kill him for perceived slights.  
  
"You."  
  
Severus froze black eyes widening in dismay. Oh shite.  
  
She heard that unspoken comment. "Ohh yesss."  
  
He backed away. He could not use magic. Before he would have laughed at the thought of Hermione Granger physically attacking any instructor. Now, seeing the predatory intent, he was not so certain.  
  
"Relax Severus. I'm not going to hurt you." A pause. "Unless you like that."  
  
He blushed. He, Severus Snape, a sophisticated experienced Potions Master and wizard, one who survived torture and the stress of acting as a double agent, blushed like an inexperienced boy.  
  
He forced himself to move past that humiliating thought. "Miss Granger, this is most inappropriate. One I am your teacher and I will never damage that trust your parents placed in Hogwarts. Second I am much older than you. There are more suitable younger men. Third, we are in the middle of a war and any thought of a relationship is folly." He spoke in slow even tones. Exploding and hoping she would scutter away like a first-year was futile. This Hermione Granger would simply laugh and ignore his rages. Merlin, don't do this to me!  
  
Merlin wasn't listening.  
  
Hermione moved backing him away from the door and towards an armless chair as she spoke.  
  
"I can easily write the NEWT Potions exams next week. I won't do as well as I could have done but I can easily get an O. You may be older than I am but as a witch and wizard twenty years doesn't mean much, Professor Dumbledore is hundred and fifty and he's nowhere near dead. I don't like boys my age. They are boys, children to be protected and cosseted, not potential lovers. Considering the issue objectively I truly believe we can do well together, especially in the middle of a war. Right now you work alone, but sooner or later your cover will be blown, and you will need a partner." She smirked.   
  
The Potions Master froze. He was not used to women actively pursuing him, let alone one as innocent and inexperienced as a sixth year Gryffindor. He'd had a few Slytherins try to blackmail him, some Ravenclaw graduates expressing a casual interest. He had always carefully considered all the factors before selecting a lover, always taking care to keep the relationship casual. Deciding to resort to harsher measures Severus demanded an explanation.  
  
"Why me? Why not a Gryffindor? Or Victor Krum. Even Black if you like older men." He sneered.  
  
Sirus Black had been believed dead during the aftermath of the Death Eater Attack on the Ministry last year. Unfortunately, for Severus, he turned up like the proverbial bad penny. The Veil Sirus fell through was a one-way gateway to the Aether Planes, the dimension through which the Floo network worked. Unlikely the Floo network there was no 'destination' for the Veil. The Gryffindor had been 'lost' for what felt like days to him until he popped out of an American fireplace by sheer luck. That experience combined with Harry's guilt-trips was enough to make the Maurauder stick to his promise to stay low in 12 Grimmauld Place until he learned enough disguise magic to remain 'dead' in public.  
  
Hermione snorted. "Viktor is gay. We are just friends. And Sirus? Give me a break! He's worse than Ron, a puppy that gets into the worst messes and expects others to clean up after. I want to have children, not be married to one."  
  
Severus snorted then coughed at that compliment-veiled promise-new data. He still did not believe Hermione.  
  
"Why me? A Slytherin? Is it because you pity me?" His nostrils flared enraged at the mere thought of someone pitying him.  
  
Hermione snorted. "Don't be a fool. I would never sleep with someone because I pity him." She smiled gently. "I respect you. I trust you. I truly do, I could never love someone I didn't respect and trust. I have always felt so, even when you were just the Potions Professor, especially when we found out about your work with the Order." Hermione explained just as bluntly. "This change," she waved at her torso. "Simply speeded up the time table. I would have been content to wait until I graduated, went through advanced training, got a job before approaching you as a potential equal, an ex-student yes but also a fellow member of the Order." She closed her eyes and tried to organize her thoughts.  
  
"Animal instincts demand I celebrate life with new life, my heart wishes to wait, my head insists I choose someone worthy, someone who can appreciate and treasure what I will give him and not consider it casual because It Is Not. You show you respect and wish the best for me by your very actions now and in recent years. The feline in me admires your strength and cunning, the agile, stealthy skill you use to maneuver your enemies and students into acting as you wish."  
  
Severus was at a loss. He found himself sitting in the chair unsure of what to say, or how to say it for the first time in years. "Miss Granger--."  
  
She moved and pressed a finger against his lips to silence him. "Don't." The word was hissed as she braced her free hand against the back of the chair and leaned down until bare centimeters separated their noses. She could taste the scent of musk, cedar and cloves. Unable to resist she moved brushing her nose against one high cheekbone, down the cheek, under the ear. A moist tongue followed the trail tasting, licking nipping.   
  
He drew a sharp breath and forced his hands to move. They did but not in the way he ordered them to. Pale, long fingered hands slid into the mass of curls stroking the velvety fine hairs at the nape of her neck.   
  
Hermione groaned at the sensation of strong, callused hands massaging her scalp and neck. It had been so long since she anyone had touched her so intimately. She could not resist. She purred.  
  
That sound was enough to break the spell.  
  
He pushed her away from him.  
  
She stumbled and fell backwards before recovering to fall into an easy crouch. She sprang up and at the older wizard without a qualm.  
  
Severus found himself pressed against the lush curves of a very 'mature' Gryffindor student sitting astride him, arms wrapped around his neck. She didn't allow for a centimeter of space between them below the neck.  
  
Hermione arched and shifted. She could feel his interest, the hardness at the groin, between her legs. She purred and moved to accommodate his cock, pressing it against the moisture between her thighs.  
  
Severus was horrified and torn. He clenched and unclenched his fists uncertain of what to do.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
She merely smiled and pressed her mouth to his. Resolutely he tried to maintain his distance, to keep from reacting to the sensations provoked by this very sensuous witch. But he couldn't. He found himself softening, melting, giving in, before her persistent passion. It had been so long since anyone had desired him so avidly, so honestly.  
  
He could smell the musk of her arousal, the cinnamon of her scent, the bitter lemon peel forming the base of her perfume. He could taste the kiwi and cream that formed the base of her lotion. He could imagine her emerging from her bath, moist, wet, dripping; smoothening lotion into her soft supple skin. He could sense the unstinting passion in her, the confidence, the need in her, for him.  
  
Hermione sensed that relaxation and was quick to take advantage. A quick tongue darted past thin firm lips to explore the insides of his mouth. He tasted of peppermint and nutmeg and something else that was Severus Snape.  
  
After several long minutes of heated kisses Hermione reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"I won't push now. You will never forgive yourself if I do. I will wait but I am not letting you go." A flash of something in gold eyes, something hotly possessive. Severus felt a thrill shudder up his spine as she slipped off his lap and stood up. "You are mine!" She hissed in an almost feline-like snarl.  
  
The Slytherin Potions Master lost all of his Gryffindor courage and fled from the Hospital Wing.  
  
Hermione had to struggle with the urge to chase down and pounce on her chosen mate. She had promised him time. She owed it to him.  
  
She could feel the ache in the pit of her belly, the clenching between her thighs. She wanted him so bad she wanted to curl into a ball and weep. But she wouldn't. There was too much to be done. She was done playing nice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
AN: Sorry. Thought it was going to be hotter. *smirks* Guess you have to wait!  
  
AN: Just using the term mage/magen for witch/wizard interchangeably as a gender-neutral term.  
  
AN: Not sure where that bit about the Great Goddess, Green Lady came from. Remember, I'm making this up okay? No insult mean to Wicca or Druidic faiths. Fiction. Fan Fiction.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


End file.
